Finding Family
by shana122000
Summary: What if the Mad Hatter and Alice were related but they had to find out for themselves. I suck a summarys more inside.


**Alright here is my story. I'm new to writing so do be nice. I have a slight idea where I'm going with this but any ideas are always apreciated. In this story I wanted to make Alice and Hatter brother and sister. Even though I do love seeing them as a couple I thought I would lean towards this cause I haven't seen many of these. That or I'm just not looking close enough. . . Ok well enough from me. Read on!**

Alice sighed and got ready as her mother told her to. She was eight now and she had a play date with Hamish Ascot at noon while her mother and his mother chatted away over tea. She didn't like Hamish but she knew one day they were to be married or so her mother always told her. Alice batted away her mothers hands on the ride to The Ascot's. Her mother always tried to fix her dress when nothing was wrong with it. Right before they pulled up her mother handed her a locket and attached it around her neck.

"Here Alice this is from your father. It was to be given to you sooner but I didn't want you losing it. I think you can take care of it now." Alice looked at her mother wide eyed and opened the locket. Inside was a picture of her father and on the other was a very worn out picture. She couldn't tell who it was, it was as if someone was running there thumb over that place a thousand times to wear it out. She shrugged and hopped out of the wagon and ran to the backyard to play.

Alice met up with Hamish in the maze. Hamish was sitting on a bench swinging his feet when he seen Alice and stood and gave a bow. Even as a child the boy was sucked into societies trends. Alice curtseyed back and walked with Hamish around the maze. To start conversation off so they weren't walking in silence Alice started talking of how the world would be if the grass was blue and the sky was green. She also mentioned what it would be like if birds and flowers could sing. Hamish on the other hand didn't like talk like that and being a rude little boy shoved Alice and laughed.

"What a silly thing to say Alice. The sky is blue and the grass is green and bird and flowers can defiantly not sing! It won't change so get that off your mind." Hamish tried to take Alices arm again but she pulled it back and huffed. She didn't like to be told what to think and Hamish yelling at her didn't help matters. He was rude so she kicked him in the shin and ran off. She looked back to see Hamish wasn't following her but nursing his soon to be bruised knee. She kept running anyway. She didn't like this place much or the people that lived here.

She turned a corner and seen a white rabbit in the bushes. She got closer to it and it dashed off. She probably scared it so she ran after it to try and explain but it ran faster. She caught a glimpse of it as it ran across the walk-way and she noticed it was wearing clothes. She kept running to ask it why it was wearing clothes. What a silly thing it didn't need to be frightened of her. She was getting tired and hoped it would stop soon. She came up to a tree in the middle of a clearing and walked around to the backside seeing the rabbit had went around to the other side. She stepped over a large root and didn't see the hole on the other side. Down she fell past shelves and lamps and tables till she hit the bottom of the...ceiling. She looked up and was obviously staring at the floor. That was when this worlds gravity kicked in and she fell again this time hitting the floor.

"What a curious place this is," Alice said as she looked around the room. She didn't see anything but a tiny door and a table with a potion labeled "Drink me" and a key. She stood and took the key putting it on the floor by the door. She then took the bottle and drank a sip coughing afterwards at the taste. She started to shrink immediately and looked around when she stopped shrinking. She walked to a case with a cake in it that said "Eat me". She took that and walked back to the door and used the key. It opened to a magical place she has never seen before. She ate the cake and grew to her normal size again. It was almost if she knew what she was doing here. Alice walked on wondering around this wonderland till she spotted the white rabbit.

"Excuse me Mr. Rabbit?"

The rabbit stopped and turned around looking at the girl he had seen earlier in the upperworld. She followed him down here but how could that be? No one was able to come to Underland unless... "Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear! I'm late and your just making things worse. What's your name girl."

"I'm Alice. I'm sorry to make you late. I was just curious as to why a rabbit was wearing clothes."

"Your not at all startled I can talk?"

"No I think I fell and bumped my head. So I must be dreaming."

"Oh dear. What shall I do with you. I know! Do you like tea?"

"Yes I love tea. I am quite thirsty now that you mention it. You run very fast."

"Yes yes come along then," The rabbit hopped along looking back every once in a while to see that the girl was still following. He came to a opening in the woods an stopped. "Here we are. You stay here and have tea with March and Tarrant while I go to my meeting. I'll meet up with you later to figure out what to do with you." With that said the Rabbit was off again to his meeting.

Alice sighed and walked closer to the table and looked around seeing a very pale boy a little older then her with bright orange hair and a very large top hat on his head, a crazy looking hare, and a little dormouse with a olive skewer in her belt as a sword. Alice cleared her throat and everyone stopped what they were doing which wasn't much but chatting and throwing the occasional scone or tea tray dish. The boy was the first to stand and say something.

"Ah we have company! Come, come, sit, and have a cup of tea!" The boys eyes flashed a yellow and then went back to green as he patted a chair next to him. Alice gulped being a bit scared but she didn't want to be rude. She sat down and dodged a scone thrown at her by the Hare who just started to laugh because of it.

"Hello I'm Alice. What a big table you have are you expecting more guests?" As Alice said that a purple mist formed at the opposite end of the boy with bright orange hair and then formed together into a cat.

"The Alice? Really? Well we have so many chairs cause we never know who might just pop in on us." The cats smile grew if it was even possible. Alice just smiled back.

"Well I'm the only Alice I know and I haven't gotten any of your names yet." Alice looked around raising an eyebrow at the weird things in this world but drew her attention back to the boy as he stood up.

"Well I am Tarrant Hightopp. The little mouse is Mallymkun, The crazy Hare is Thackery Earwicket, and the Cat who just invited himself is Cheshur. Now on with Tea! Have you any idea why a raven is like a writing desk?" The hatter sat and looked at Alice and raised an eyebrow as Thackery just broke out in giggles again. Alice thought about it and shook her head.

"No why is a raven like a writing desk?"

"I haven't the slightest. Here have some more tea." Alice smiled and drank down the warm liquid which tasted minty and fresh. She watched the charades of the tea party and smiled and laughed along until it started to get dark out. She knew she wouldn't find her way out of here so she decided to spend the night. But where was her next question. Everyone started filling off to there houses and Alice stood to stretch. The hatter took off his hat to everyone and bowed he then turned to Alice and smiled.

"Well dear Alice. It has been fun today. Since your new to Underland I suppose you have nowhere to stay?" The orange haired boy started to ring his hat getting nervous.

"No I don't. The White rabbit said he would be back to figure out what to do with me but I don't think he will. Do you have a house?"

"Yes I do. I have extra rooms too. Come along then this way." The hatter chuckled and held out his arm to lead her to his house which he shared with Thackery. He walked up to the windmill and opened the door leading Alice inside.

"Here we are. I'll show you to your room. Thackery is probobly already asleep." The hatter showed Alice to an extra room right next to his. Alice smiled and turned around to face the slightly older boy and she decided to do something spontaneous. She hugged him. He was being such a good host she decided to repay him. As she pulled away her locket got tangled up with one of his own lockets. The hatter let out a "Eep" not wanting either to break. His was all he had left of his father. Alice got them untangled quickly and blinked.

"Sorry about that. This is a locket my Father gave me. He died last year."

"Oh mine is also of my father who also passed away last year. It is also of my mother or at least I think it is. The picture is worn out on the other side."

"Really so is mine. I can't tell who the other picture is of."

"Well that is curious. We shall figure it out tomorrow. It will be a adventure! Fairfarren Alice." The hatter hugged Alice again and ran off to his room. He was a very odd boy but Alice liked him all that same. She went into her room and got settled into bed just as a knock came at the door. She grumbled and got back up and opened it seeing the white Rabbit.

"Sorry I'm late Alice but I did find out what to do with you. Here drink this no questions please." The White Rabbit handed the girl a bottle of purple liquid. She didn't think the Rabbit would hurt her so she drank the contents. She looked around as everything started to vanish. The last thing she seen was Tarrant and his green eyes coming out of his room and running at her as if he wanted to catch her.


End file.
